Atonement
by ArcturasB
Summary: After Running away, Alistair returns to Ferelden and Vigil's keep, to make things right. Slash and NSFW


**This is a one shot NSFW in response to the Friday Cheeky Monkey Challenge. And I liked the prompt.**

**Love to Jinx1983 and Kira Tamarion Beta Goddesses**

* * *

><p>Alistair continued his trip to Vigil's Keep, all that he could think of was making amends. The hour was late, and perhaps he should have stayed in Amaranthine, but now that he was so close there was no way that he would stop. The desire to see Daylen and make amends was overwhelming. During his time in the Free Marches, in his drunken haze, he had heard the news that the Archdemon had been defeated. He had heard that Daylen had struck the final blow and survived. When Alistair heard the news, he spent the next month in a drunken haze.<p>

One day he woke, and had a small amount of clarity. He felt horrible...his face didn't even feel like his own, his ribs ached. From what he could surmise he had been in a fight. But someone had used healing magic, and bathed him and cleaned him up. His head was clear, and as much as his mind may have wanted a drink, his body did not seem to crave it's usual early morning ale. Alistair looked around and realised that he was in some kind of an infirmary. There were others on the floor sleeping, many of them wretched like himself, and many were poor.

"Ahh you seem much better" a voice said behind him.

Turning around there was a kind looking little old woman standing behind him, she wore typical Free Marches garb, but Alistair's templar senses, what he had left of them, told him she was a mage.

"I feel better yes, I'm afraid I have nothing in the way of payment for you" he told the old mage.

"Ahh there is nothing to worry about, we are glad that you are ok...perhaps in the future you can perform a service for us." she smiled up at Alistair.

Alistair found out that indeed he had been beat up and left for dead in Lowtown. Someone dropped him off at the Fereldan Market, and the kind healer had been summoned. Seeing as how he really had no where to go, and nothing better to do, he picked up odd jobs, and when he could, he did odd jobs for the healer. His body had been marked by the damage he had done to it with alcohol, but the work was hard and honest, and within a few months Alistair felt stronger then he had in sometime. His soul felt cleaner by helping those around them, and inevitably Alistair begin to feel remorse for the way that he had left Ferelden.

"Melina, I have to leave for a while." Alistair told the healer. "There is someone that I need to apologize to, and nothing will feel right until I do."

"We will miss you" Melina nodded to Alistair. "But if your path does not carry you back to us, don't feel bad. Know that you will always be welcome"

And so the current path brought him to Vigil's Keep, the home of the Fereldan Wardens, and his former friend, Daylen. They had been like brothers once, but Alistair had thrown it all away. So it was with trepidation that he approached the entrance to the Keep and requested an audience with the Warden-Commander.

Daylen had been awake for a while, catching up on correspondence, and he knew he should be getting to bed. But for some reason he felt like he should be awake, like there was something that he was waiting for. Daylen wandered out to the receiving hall on the way to to get himself some wine, and that was when he sensed it, the familiar tug of a Grey Warden. This was a new presence, and yet someone he knew. A light turned on in Daylen's head. Running out the door, he looked around and ran down to the entrance.

"Alistair, _Alistair _is that you?"

"Yes Daylen, it is me." Alistair smiled uncertainly.

"What are you doing here...nevermind come here" Daylen gave Alistair a bear hug.

"It's wonderful to see you...will you come in?"

"I would like to come in, thank you." smiled appreciatively at Daylen.

"You must be hungry, how long have you been in Ferelden?...things have changed so much while you were gone..."

Alistair smiled as Daylen chatted away. He could speak for four people. Daylen ushered Alistair into the kitchen, and went to get the cook. Then pouring some wine for both of them, he and Alistair talked over all of the things that had transpired since Alistair had been in the Free Marches.

"And what of you, what have you been doing with yourself all of this time?" Daylen inquired.

"Yes! Do tell." a rumbling voice said in mock seriousness.

This was the only voice that could make Alistair not want be there. He got up from his chair and stood face to face with Loghain Mac Tir.

"You do not belong here, _Bastard!_" Loghain growled.

"He belongs here if I say he does, he has as much right to be here as you do Loghain, so STAND DOWN!"

"We shall see." and then giving Alistair another long look, Loghain turned on his heal and left the kitchen.

"This was a mistake, I will leave in the morning."

"No, you will not. This is where you belong. You are a Fereldan Grey Warden. We need you. Now come on, let's get you set up in a room."

Daylen led Alistair through the keep, showing him the highlights, and coming to an empty room.

"This is the room that we keep for visitors, we'll find you something a bit more permanent tomorrow." Daylen showed Alistair into the room.

"The Seneschal's name is Varel; I'll inform him of your arrival so that we can get your name on the books and make everything proper."

"Thank you Daylen, for everything. I'll let Loghain know that I am the _Royal Bastard_the next time I talk to him." Alistair smiled.

"Now there's the Alistair I know" Daylen said softly.

The next morning Alistair woke up and for the first time in a while felt pretty good. He could sense all the other Wardens, and he remembered this is what it felt like when he first joined. As Alistair came into the dining area, he saw all different kinds of wardens, men and women, dwarves, and elves, and he knew that he had come home.

"Everyone, please welcome Alistair. He has come back to us after some time away." Daylen said.

The warden's greeted him in between mouthfuls of food. Alistair sat down to tuck in, and felt eyes upon him. He looked around and saw Loghain at the end of the table. For the whole meal Loghain watched him, and pretty soon the other wardens noticed that Loghain only had eyes for Alistair. He shrank under Loghain's gaze, and finished his meal as quickly as he could. Getting up, Alistair tried to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"Varel can show you your new room, and you can move in right away." Daylen told Alistair.

Alistair nodded to Daylen and departed the dining area; and Varel showed him to his new room. The room appeared to be somewhat isolated from the others, no one seemed to share it and it was somewhat large. Alistair went and got his things from the guest room, brought them to his room and shut the door, as he turned around he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, suddenly Loghain was in front of him, and Alistair felt Loghain's fist connect to his jaw, knocking him to the floor.

"You need to atone for what you did to the Wardens!" Loghain told him.

And with that punched Alistair again, making him lose consciousness.

When Alistair awoke, he was not sure where he was, he knew that his jaw hurt and that he was in a chair and nothing more. As soon as his eyes opened he felt someone grab his hair, drag him out of the chair that he was in, and throw him to the floor in the corner. Alistair realised he no longer had clothes on.

"What do you want from me?" Alistair spit out some blood and a tooth.

"I want you to atone, and I want you to crawl."

And with that he ground Alistair's face in the wall. Alistair tried to punch out, but Logain put pressure on his throat. Very soon Alistair was seeing little black spots, even as he struggled. Loghain let up a little bit as Alistair went limp. Loghain pulled his hair, so that Alistair was looking up at him.

"You let the Wardens down, you let Ferelden down. Never mind me, you left Daylen and your companions to _die._You won't be worth anything to anyone including yourself, until you are past that. You have no respect for yourself and you deserve none! Will you atone?

Alistair looked at Loghain, and realised that he was right, he was always going to feel inferior and less then worthy. He nodded yes, and with that Loghain pulled him by his hair to his knees. Loghain turned to a desk and pulled something out, walked around and behind him, and shoved Alistair's head to the ground. Loghain pulled his ass up just slightly and then poured what felt like oil down his crack. Loghain poured some of the oil on his hands, and then began to probe Alistair with one finger. Soon he added another finger and then a third. Alistair felt himself stretch. It was uncomfortable, but not exactly painful. As Loghain removed all but one finger and reached around with one hand and cupped his balls, Alistair's mind went blank and as he felt himself harden, Loghain stroked his cock, and continued to probe as Alistair breathing came in short bursts. He felt pressure at his core, and there was a roaring in his head. Suddenly Loghain stopped, thrust something slightly sharp into Alistair's asshole and left it there.

"That is to train you for what I will do to you later" Loghain told him.

Coming around to the front of Alistair, Loghain dropped his breaches to reveal his engorged cock. He slapped Alistair's face with it, then made him open his mouth. Loghain thrust into his mouth slowly at first and then faster as Alistair adapted. Alistair was highly aroused now, even more so then before, and reached down to stroke his shaft.

"No, there will be none of that for you, you will receive only what I give you."

He pulled back on Alistair's head and thrust so far in his mouth that he began to gag. Loghain abruptly pulled his cock out of Alistair's mouth. Stepping out of breeches, he positioned himself behind Alistair. Pouring more oil on his cock, he pulled the plug out of Alistair's ass, and put in his cock about half an inch. Alistair stayed very still as Loghain continued to push very slowly into his ass. Once he got about two inches in, Alistair let out a groan, and thrust back on to Loghain.

Loghain stopped so that they both could adjust, and then slowly began to move in and out. Loghain reached around and grasped Alistairs engorged cock again and began to stroke even faster then before, his rhythm matching his thrusts. Alistair started to feel that pressure build up again and panted with the need for release. Loghain felt himself losing control, and stopped stroking Alistair. Placing his hands on either side of his hips, Loghain thrust faster and faster, until his cock was so big it was about to explode. Then, with a single deep thrust and a shout, Loghain went over the edge. He dropped his forehead to Alistair's back and caught his breath.

He pulled out of Alistair, and walked over to his breeches to pull them back on. He motioned Alistair over to the bed.

"Go lie down on the bed face down, with your arms spread above you head and your legs spread wide."

Alistair did as he was told, while Loghain grabbed some rope and proceeded to tie his hands and feet to all four corners of the bed.

"I'm going to whip you now, you tell me when you have had enough punishment."

The whip was made of leather, and had six leather ends, all about six inches long. And Loghain started off lightly whipping started to leave marks, and the lashing felt white hot to Alistair. He refused to make a sound. Loghain whipped on his back, his ass and his legs, harder and harder until his arm was sore, Alistair was sobbing, but would not cry out.

"Tell me to stop Alistair." Loghain growled.

Alistair shook his head no, so Loghain hit him even harder, until his breath came in short bursts.

Alistair felt the searing pain on his back and sobbed for his ruined honor. He cried for his lost friends, and everyone that he had ever let down. Soon there were black spots in his view, the pain of the whipping seemed far away. Loghain noted that he seemed to be fading, and stopped. He untied his hands and feet, and began the task of cleaning his wounds with warm water, grabbing the bag that he had brought, he covered Alistair's wounds with healing poultices, and then covered him with a warm blanket. He brushed Alistair's hair away from his face in what could be considered a caress. Finding a chair he settled in for the vigil.

Alistair woke and it seemed to be morning, how long had he slept? In the darkened room he perceived that someone else was there as well. He winced as he felt the wounds on his back and his must have come in and healed the wounds for they were largely healed but still stung. He figured he must have slept for a full day at least, if not was a basin with some clean water, he rinsed himself off and pulled on the clean clothes that were folded up at the foot of his bed. Pulling a shade to let in the morning light, Alistair pulled a chair in front of Loghain so he could wait for him to wake up.

Loghain woke up to find Alistair sitting in front of him. He stretched and yawned but stayed seated.

"I see that you are alive, how do you feel?"

Alistair smiled lazily . "I feel that you have a few things to atone for."

For the first time ever, Alistair witnessed Loghain's lips curve into a smile.


End file.
